


Someone to count on

by NorthernSong



Series: Grasping Water [4]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/F, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-09
Updated: 2016-12-09
Packaged: 2018-09-07 12:19:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8800543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NorthernSong/pseuds/NorthernSong
Summary: Clarke talks with Lexa the day after Bellamy and Pike slaughter the Trikru army. Extra scene from Grasping Water.





	

Lexa stepped back into her room as Clarke shut the door behind them. Clarke looked weary from the toll the last few days had taken. The look of worry had fled from her eyes but her face was still strained and pale and there were dark circles under her eyes.

'Thank you,' Clarke said finally, as she stood awkwardly in the middle of the room.

The room was bathed in a golden glow as the sun began to set over Polis. Her room held an embracing warmth as burning candles filled the room.

'Your people are my people.' Lexa reminded her gently but Clarke's lips twitched playfully.

'It didn't seem that way when you were going to arrest me.'

'I wouldn't hurt you.' Lexa said quickly, before Clarke's words were even given a breath to hang in the air.

Lexa had regretted her anger as they were stood on the bloody field. Clarke could never have been her prisoner. She could only ever stay as a guest, under her own free will. There was a panic too as she had stood among the dead; a fear for Clarke to return to her people freely. Clarke had lived with the enemy. It was only because Indra had such faith in Octavia and Clarke was so determined that Lexa had been able to watch Clarke leave at all in the end.

'I know,' Clarke smiled fully this time.

Clarke's blue eyes shone with a lightness that Lexa had rarely caught a glimpse of since Clarke had arrived at Polis. She had to admit, she had been surprised Clarke had ever wanted to stay.

'I'm glad I came back.' Clarke confessed.

Lexa titled her head slightly, feeling her own smile flicker across her face but in that instance there was pain once more mingled in Clarke's expression.

'Your mother will be okay.' Lexa promised. 'We will find a resolution, Clarke.'

'My mother...' Clarke said quietly, with a touch of a scoff to her voice and Clarke looked around the room, the same expression of agony gripping her as Lexa had seen so often now.

Lexa knew how deeply Abbey loved Clarke. A mother's love as strong as that was often dangerous in this life, when the ground demanded so much but Abbey didn't see Clarke how she was. She still envisioned a girl who wanted to heal people and who needed someone to speak for her. Clarke was neither of those things now. She'd grown into a more incredible woman than Abbey appreciated or could accept. It meant that the only times the two got to exchange loving words was when they were faced with disaster or being parted. Clarke deserved more than that from her mother, and from her people.

'Is Titus family to you?' Clarke asked after a pause. 'He's so protective.'

Lexa stifled a smirk at that. Titus had consistently tried to get Clarke to leave and for Lexa to get rid of her, either by forcing her back to Skaikru or by death. It had been futile on his part and Lexa had frankly been amazed at Clarke's patience; she had never shown any with Quint.

'Not exactly, but our ways are different.' Lexa explained.  'I do trust Titus though.'

Clarke nodded slowly, understanding the meaning behind the short answer.

'He's always there for you, huh?'

'He has been since my Nightblood status was revealed,' Lexa answered, 'and I was brought to Polis to fulfil my duty to my people.'

'And Anya?' Clarke asked.

'I stayed with Trikru until my basic warrior training was complete, and then I began my training to be Heda.' Lexa replied. 'Anya and Indra often came here though to consult the Hedas before me.'

'I didn't really have that...' Clarke trailed off and Lexa raised an eyebrow, inquisitive, '...someone to count on. My dad...he knew he'd get caught and my mom...'

'And Finn?' Lexa asked slowly.

Clarke smiled regretfully.

'I didn't love Finn as much as I could. Finn was never mine. He was Raven's and I was always just waiting for the other shoe to drop.' Clarke admitted. 'Can't even count on Bellamy now.'

Lexa's eyes didn't move from Clarke but she swallowed, with difficult as guilt rattled through her. Her thoughts inevitably shifted to the Mountain and Clarke's complete trust in the alliance. Clarke had saw Lincoln and Trikru as her people. She had never doubted. yet when she looked at Clarke the resentment that had been so prominent just days before had vanished. There was still uncertainty, and there wasn't a lot of hope but Lexa thought that just maybe Clarke would begin to start to trust her again.

'I should go.' Clarke said, suddenly scratching at the sleeve of her arm and looking nervous.

Before Lexa even had a chance to acknowledge Clarke's hand was on the door frame. Clarke stopped for a brief second to give Lexa a curious glance, before pulling the door gently open and disappearing from sight.

Lexa released a small sigh before turning and walking to her window. She leaned slightly against the wall as she looked down on Polis. The streets were still busy as the market trade was winding down and people were trying to get the best deals now the food wasn't as fresh. It was difficult to ever comprehend just how jarring reality was in the tower from life outside. Lexa constantly skirted close to war while they went about with their lives. Just yesterday, they had been so close to fighting with Skaikru once more. Lexa breathed in the deeply, allowing the smells from the city below to overwhelm her. She loved the smell of life in Polis, as much as she missed the smell of the flowers and trees from her home. Polis was the hope of their people, and with Clarke, she would protect it for all of them.  

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys, thank you for reading again! Hope you like this little extra scene. It wasn't included in the original because I did try to rush through the s3 stuff.


End file.
